The systems and methods described herein relate to a technique for decoding a received signal vector in a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) data transmission or storage system, where the receiver may receive multiple instances of the same transmitted signal vector.
In a data transmission or storage system, it is desirable for information, often grouped into packets, to be accurately received at a destination. A transmitter at or near the source sends the information provided by the source via a signal or signal vector. A receiver at or near the destination processes the signal sent by the transmitter. The medium, or media, between the transmitter and receiver, through which the information is sent, may corrupt the signal such that the receiver is unable to correctly reconstruct the transmitted information. Therefore, given a transmission medium, sufficient reliability is obtained through careful design of the transmitter and receiver, and of their respective components.
There are many strategies for designing the transmitter and receiver. When the channel characteristics are known, the transmitter and receiver often implement signal processing techniques, such as transmitter precoders and receiver equalizers, to reduce or remove the effects caused by the channel and effectively recover the transmitted signal. Intersymbol interference (ISI) is one example of a channel effect that may be approximately eliminated using signal processing.
However, not all sources of signal corruption are caused from deterministic sources such as ISI. Non-deterministic sources, such as noise sources, may also affect the signal. Due to noise and other factors, signal processing techniques may not be entirely effective at eliminating adverse channel effects on their own. Therefore, designers often add redundancy in the data stream in order to correct errors that occur during transmission. The redundancy added to the data stream is determined based on an error correction code, which is another design variable. Common error correction codes include Reed-Solomon and Golay codes.
One straightforward way to implement a code is to use forward error correction (FEC). The transmitter encodes the data according to an error correction code and transmits the encoded information. Upon reception of the data, the receiver decodes the data using the same error correction code, ideally eliminating any errors. Therefore, “decoding” is hereinafter referred to as a method for producing an estimate of the transmitted sequence in any suitable form (e.g., a binary sequence, a sequence of probabilities, etc.)
Another way to implement a code for error correction is to use automatic repeat request (ARQ). Unlike FEC, ARQ schemes use error-detecting rather than error-correcting codes. The ARQ transmitter encodes data based on an error-detecting code, such as a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) code. After decoding the data based on the error-detecting code, if an error is detected, the receiver sends a request to the transmitter to retransmit that codeword. Thus, ARQ protocols require a forward channel for communication from transmitter to receiver and a back channel for communication from receiver to transmitter. Ultimately, the receiver will not accept a packet of data until there are no errors detected in the packet.
Finally, FEC and ARQ may be combined into what is known as hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ). There are at least three standard HARQ protocols. HARQ type-I typically uses a code that is capable of both error-correction and error-detection. For example, a codeword may be constructed by first protecting the message with an error-detecting code, such as a CRC code, and then further encoding the CRC-protected message with an error-correcting code, such as a Reed-Solomon, Golay, convolutional, turbo, or low-density parity check (LDPC) code. When the receiver receives such a code, it first attempts FEC by decoding the error correction code. If, after error detection, there are still errors present, the receiver will request a retransmission of that packet. Otherwise, it accepts the received vector.
HARQ type-II and type-III are different from HARQ type-I, because the data sent on retransmissions of a packet are not the same as the data that was sent originally. HARQ type-II and type-III utilize incremental redundancy in successive retransmissions That is, the first transmission uses a code with low redundancy. The code rate of a code is defined as the proportion of bits in the vector that carry information and is a metric for determining the throughput of the information. Therefore, the low redundancy code used for the first transmission of a packet has a high code rate, or throughput, but is less powerful at correcting errors. If errors are detected in the first packet, the second transmission is used to increase the redundancy, and therefore the error correcting capability, of the code. For example, if the first transmission uses a code with a code rate of 0.80, a retransmission may add enough extra redundancy to reduce the overall code rate to 0.70. The redundancy of the code may be increased by transmitting extra parity bits or by retransmitting a subset of the bits from the original transmission. If each retransmission can be decoded by itself, the system is HARQ type-III. Otherwise, the system is HARQ type-II.
It is beneficial for an ARQ or HARQ receiver to utilize data from multiple transmissions of a packet, because even packets that contain errors carry some amount of information about the transmitted packet. However, due to system complexity, and in particular decoder complexity, many practical schemes only use data from a small, fixed number of transmissions. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system or method for effectively utilizing information from an arbitrary number of transmitted packets that does not drastically increase the complexity of the system.